creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora Gets Lost
It was my niece's birthday in a few days, and she was a hardcore Dora fan. So i went to my local salvation army and went to an employee i readed his nametag, and it said Alvar Fantano which was strange because he didn't look hispanic or muslim, for that matter i asked if he had any Dora tapes so he took me to the VHS tapes after searching through a bunch of old Disney tapes and Nick jr tapes he found one and said it was their last one and i could not have it but i wouldn't accept no for an answer i gave him 20 dollars and went to my car. I looked at the cover Boots was resting his head on a tombstone crying the words on the tombstone said "DORA GETS LOST" the back was ripped off and so i went back to my apartment and wrapped it in some Sunday comics because i couldn't afford wrapping paper and 3 days later. I put on my clothes and went to my niece's house when she opened mine she went bonkers and i had threw the cover away and drew a new cover after the party my sister wanted to do some shopping with friends. And then asked me to babysit when my sister left i fixed myself a cheese sandwich, until i heard a scream from the TV room i ran in and then my niece was crying she asked me why Dora died. I was confused so i gave her a bath and sent her to bed curious. I decided to watch the tape it started with the Dora theme in G major. It then cut to Dora telling me we were going on a camping trip and Boots popped out from behind a tree stump. After that mind numbing where are we going song they stopped in a clearing and saw a tent and campfire already lit, conveniently placed in the middle of the forest. Dora wanted to roast some hot dogs while Boots wanted to swim in the nearby stream then Swiper the fox popped out of the clearing. And then he stole every camping thing and doused the fire with a water bottle and took backpack and map boots tried to stop him but Swiper pulled out a gun and shot Boots in the foot leaving him gravely wounded he started doing a mix of crying and moaning. And then he died infront of Dora. then Dora runs over to Boots and starts sobbing and grieving until the wind starts howling Dora rips a leg off Boots, and begins to eat him the scene then cuts to black, and out of the blue a Ddora mask comes out from the shadows it had a white face black eye holes and red lines running down the eyeholes it stays there for about a minute, then a voice starts chanting Alvar Fantano Onatnaf Ravla. Then the video ends and i called my sister and told her about the video. I had watched while she came home immediately and a week later she commited suicide, and i got custody of my neice and her house, that i still remember that fateful day. Category:Non SpongeBob Lost Episodes